IP networks were originally designed to carry “best effort” traffic where the network makes a “best attempt” to deliver a user packet, but does not guarantee that a user packet will arrive at the destination. Because of the market success of IP networks, there is a clear requirement for mechanisms that allow IP networks to support various types of applications. Some of these applications have Quality of Service (QoS) requirements other than “best effort” service. Examples of such applications include various real time applications (IP Telephony, video conferencing), streaming services (audio or video), or high quality data services (browsing with bounded download delays). Recognizing these QoS requirements, the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), which is the main standards body for IP networking, standardized a set of protocols and mechanisms that enable IP network operators to build QoS-enabled IP networks.
FIG. 1 depicts a simplified high-level model of an IP network which may be useful in explaining QoS provisioning. As can be appreciated, the model includes two users, but could easily be expanded to include more users without changing the basic functionality of the network. In FIG. 1, User-A 101 may communicate with User-B 102 or with an application server 103. For example, in the case of an IP telephony session, User-A 101 may communicate with User-B 102. Similarly, in the case of streaming services, User-A 101 may communicate with the application server 103, which may be configured as a video server. In either case, User-A 101 accesses an IP backbone network 104 through a local access network 105, such as PSTN (dial-in access), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), or Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) network. User-B 102 is o similarly connected to the IP network 104 through a local access network 106. It will be appreciated that User-A and User-B need not use the same type of access network. The IP network 104 may consist of a number of IP routers and interconnecting links that together provide connectivity between the IP network's ingress and egress points and thereby make two party communication possible. As far as the users are concerned, the perceived QoS depends on the mechanisms both in the access networks 105, 106 and on the IP backbone network 104. Of particular interest to this invention is the specific case where at least one of the access networks is a UMTS or GSM/GPRS network.
When users access IP based services, they typically use a device that runs an application program that provides the interface for the user to access the particular service. For instance, in FIG. 1, User-A may use a laptop running a conferencing application program to attend an IP network based meeting, where participants of the meeting collaborate using various programs. Such programs are well known in the art.
Various user applications may access network services through an application programming interface (API). An API provides application programmers with a uniform interface to access underlying system resources. For instance, an API may be used to configure a network resource manager to require that a particular IP packet originating from a given application receive a certain treatment from the network, such as a particular QoS. For example, if the IP network is a Differentiated Services IP network, then an application program may request that all of its IP packets receive the “Expedited Forwarding” treatment.
The User (and the API in the user's equipment) may not be aware of the different technologies that various access networks and IP backbone networks employ in order to provide QoS end-to-end, i.e., from User-A all the way to remote User-B. For instance, the application program may use an RSVP/IntServ based API, and the end-to-end embodiment in which he is involved may include a UMTS access network and a non-RSVP enabled IP network. In such cases, some “interworking” mechanisms between such different technologies and protocols are needed to make sure that the QoS is provided end-to-end.
Integrated Services (IntServ) provides a set of well-defined services which enables an application to choose among multiple, controlled levels of delivery service for their data packets. To support this capability, two things are required. First, individual network elements, such as subnets and IP routers, along the path followed by an application's data packets must support mechanisms to control the quality of service delivered to those packets. Second, a way to communicate the application's requirements to network elements along the path and to convey QoS management information between network elements and the application must be provided.
IntServ defines a number of services such as Controlled-Load (defined in IETF RFC 2211) and Guaranteed (defined in IETF RFC 2212). The service definition defines the required characteristics of the network equipment in order to deliver the service. The individual network elements (subnets and IP routers) that support the service must comply with the definitions defined for the service.
The service definition also defines the information that must be provided across the network in order to establish the service. This function may be provided in a number of ways, but it is frequently implemented by the resource reservation setup protocol such as RSVP (defined in IETF RFC 2205). RSVP (Resource reSerVation Protocol) is an IP-level resource reservation setup protocol designed for an IntServ-enabled Internet (defined in IETF RFC 1633, 2205, and 2210). The RSVP protocol is used by a host (e.g., User A's computer) to request specific service from the network for particular application data streams or flows. RSVP is also used by routers to deliver quality-of-service requests to all nodes along the path(s) of the flows and to establish and maintain the state(s) to provide the requested service. RSVP requests generally result in resources being reserved in each node along the data path.
FIG. 2 shows an End-to-End Integrated Service between the hosts. The service is provided using routers and hosts that support the service definition defined for the required service and through signaling of the relevant information between the nodes. Since RSVP is a protocol that is primarily designed to be end-to-end, extra functionality is required in a situation where the RSVP sender would like to use it for resource reservation only in some portion of the end-to-end path. This situation may arise if RSVP is used in an access network and over-provisioning is used in the backbone network. In such situations, an RSVP (Receiver) Proxy is useful.
A Proxy is a network device, such as a router or a switch, that performs one or more functions on behalf of another device. An RSVP Proxy originates the RSVP RESV message in response to an incoming PATH message on behalf of the receiver(s) identified by the PATH message. (RESV and PATH are well known messages used in RSVP.) In other words, the RSVP (Receiver) Proxy acts on behalf of the remote host and thereby facilitates resource reservation between the originating host and the RSVP Proxy without the host needing to be involved in RSVP signaling. This is shown in FIG. 3. The RSVP Proxy may use knowledge of network conditions between the RSVP Proxy and the non-RSVP host.
Differentiated Services (DiffServ) enhancements to the Internet protocol are intended to enable scalable service discrimination in the Internet without the need for per-flow state and signaling at every hop. A variety of services may be built from a small, well-defined set of building blocks which are deployed in network nodes. The services may be either end-to-end or intra-domain; they include both those that can satisfy quantitative performance requirements (e.g., peak bandwidth) and those based on relative performance (e.g., “class” differentiation). Services may be constructed by a combination of setting bits in an IP header field at network boundaries (autonomous system boundaries, internal administrative boundaries, or hosts), using those bits to determine how packets are forwarded by the nodes inside the network, and conditioning the marked packets at network boundaries in accordance with the requirements or rules of each service.
Differentiated Services defines an edge router at the network boundary, and core routers within the network. The edge and core routers have different duties. The edge router must condition the traffic to ensure that it conforms to the service agreement. It also marks the traffic with the appropriate DSCP Differentiated Services Code Point). It then forwards the packet according to the service behavior defined for that DSCP. The service behavior, called the Per Hop Behavior (PHB) may define the prioritization or weighting of that traffic to give it better service than other traffic. The core nodes examine the DSCP and apply the service behavior appropriate for that service. FIG. 4 shows an end-to-end service. The DS edge routers perform the traffic conditioning, while the DS core routers simply apply the PHB.
Services may be constructed by a unique combination of PHB and traffic conditioning. For example, two different services can be created using the same PHB by applying a different traffic condition functioning at the edge routers.
The IntServ architecture provides a means for the delivery of end-to-end QoS to applications over heterogeneous networks. To support this end-to-end model, the IntServ architecture must be supported over a wide variety of different types of network elements. In this context, a network that supports Differentiated Services may be viewed as a network element in the total end-to-end path.
From the perspective of IntServ, DiffServ regions of the network are No treated as virtual links connecting IntServ capable routers or hosts (much as an ethernet LAN can be treated as a virtual link). Within the DiffServ regions of the network, routers implement specific PHBs (aggregate traffic control). The total amount of traffic admitted into the DiffServ region that will receive a certain PHB is controlled by the conditioning at the edge routers. An IntServ service can be provided across a DiffServ domain by applying admission control and traffic conditioning at the edge router to meet the IntServ Service specification, and signaling the RSVP service characteristics of the DiffServ domain to the next RSVPenable router. The information provided in the RSVP signaling should be appropriate for the service across the DiffServ domain. This is shown in FIG. 5. To realize a QoS Service with clearly defined characteristics and functionality, a QoS bearer must be set up from the source to the destination of the service. A bearer is a logical connection between two entities through one or more interfaces, networks, gateways, etc., and usually corresponds to a data stream. A QoS bearer service includes all aspects to enable the provision of a contracted QoS. These aspects are among others the control signaling, user plane transport, and QoS management functionality.
Mobile Radio Access Data Networks, like General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), may form a part of the overall network and will typically be a significant factor in the end-to-end bearer service for customers connected to it. Hence, the bearer service provided over a GPRS/UMTS network must provide the required end-to-end bearer service.
The GPRS/UMTS network includes a set of network elements between the host, referred to as the Mobile Station (MS), and an external packet switching network the user is connecting to like the Internet. These network As elements are shown in FIG. 6. The radio access network (RAN) provides access over the radio interface to/from the MS. The RAN is coupled to a supporting gateway Gateway GPRS Support Node (SGSN) and a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN). The GGSN provides the interworking with external packet-switched networks.
Before a mobile host can send packet data to an external host, the mobile host must “attach” to the GPRS network to make its presence known and to create a packet data protocol (PDP) context to establish a relationship with a GGSN towards the external network that the mobile host is accessing. The PDP attach procedure is carried out between the mobile host and the SGSN to establish a logical link. As a result, a temporary logical link identity is assigned to the mobile host. A PDP context is established between the mobile host and a GGSN selected based on the name of the external network to be reached. One or more application flows (sometimes called “routing contexts”) may be established over a single PDP context through negotiations with the GGSN. Again, an application flow corresponds to a stream of data packets distinguishable as being associated with a particular host application. An example application flow is in an electronic mail message from the mobile host to a fixed terminal. Another example application flow is a link to a particular Internet Service Provider (ISP) to download a graphics file from a website. Both of these application flows are associated with the same mobile host and the same PDP context.
User data is transferred transparently between the MS and the external data networks with a method known as encapsulation and tunneling: data packets are equipped with PS-specific protocol information and transferred between the MS and the GGSN.
Quality of Service (QoS) has an extremely important and central role in 3rd generation (3G) UMTS mobile networks. QoS is a means for providing end users with satisfying service. QoS also enables efficient use of the spectrum resources. Because the invention will be described in terms of a UMTS QoS architecture, a brief overview of QoS in UMTS is provided. The 3G UMTS QoS architecture is described, including an explanation of the packet data protocol context (PDP context), a traffic flow template (TFT), and the QoS maintenance procedures for activated UMTS bearers. It is expected that the QoS characteristics associated with a radio communication are the most critical in the end-to-end chain. Within UMTS access networks, the radio network resources are managed on a per PDP context level, which corresponds to one or more user flows/data streams and a certain QoS level.
The QoS framework for 3G networks is specified in the 3G specification (3GPP) TS23.107. The main focus is on the QoS architecture to be used in the UMTS level, where the list of QoS attributes applicable to UMTS Bearer Service and the Radio Access Bearer Service are specified along with appropriate mapping rules. TS23.060 specifies the general mechanisms used by data packet connectivity services in the UMTS level, which includes the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) in GSM and UMTS.
In a UMTS QoS Architecture, a network service is considered to be end-to-end, from a Terminal Equipment (TE) to another TE. To realize a certain end-to-end QoS, a bearer service with clearly defined characteristics and functionality is set up from the source to the destination of a service. Again, the bearer service includes those aspects needed to enable the provision of a contracted QoS, e.g., control signaling, user plane transport, QoS management and functionality.
A UMTS bearer service layered architecture is depicted in FIG. 7. Each bearer service on a specific layer offers its individual services using services provided by the layers below. Bearers at one layer are broken down into underlying bearers, to each one providing a QoS realized independently of the other bearers. Service agreements are made between network components, which are arranged horizontally in FIG. 7. The service agreements may be executed by one or more layers of service.
For instance, the UMTS bearer service consists of a Radio Access Bearer (RAB) service and a Core Network (CN) bearer service. The RAB services is then divided into a radio bearer service and a Iu bearer service. The Iu interface is the interface between the radio access network and the core network.
The following are examples of the entities shown in FIG. 7. The terminal equipment (TE) may be a laptop and the mobile terminal (MT) may be a cellular radio handset. The UTRAN may be made up of a combination of radio base stations called Node B's and radio network controllers (RNCs). The Core Network (CN) Iu Edge Node may be a serving GPRS support node (SGSN), and the CN Gateway may be a gateway GPRS support node (GGSN).
The QoS management functions in UMTS are used to establish, modify and maintain a UMTS Bearer Service with a specific QoS, as defined by specific QoS attributes. The QoS management functions of all the UMTS entities ensure provision of the negotiated UMTS bearer service.
The UMTS architecture comprises four management functions in the control plane and four in the user plane. The four control plane management functions are shown in FIG. 8:                Bearer Service (BS) Manager sets up, controls, and terminates the corresponding bearer service. Each BS manager also translates the attributes of its level to attributes of the underlying bearer service during service requests.        Translation function converts between external service signaling and internal service primitives including the translation of the service attributes, and is located in the MT and in the CN Gateway.        Admission/Capability control determines whether the network entity supports the specific requested service, and whether the required resources are available.        Subscription Control determines whether the user has the subscription for the bearer being requested.        
The four user plane management functions are:                Classification function resides in the GGSN and in the MT. It assigns user data units (e.g. IP packets) received from the external bearer service from the remote terminal (or the local bearer service) from the local terminal to the appropriate UMTS bearer service according to the QoS requirements of each user data unit. This is where the traffic flow template (TFT) and packet filters are situated, as described below.        Mapping function marks each data unit with the specific QoS indication related to the bearer service to which it has been classified. For example, it adds different service code points to packets before putting them on the Iu or CN bearer.        Resource Manager distributes its resources between all bearer services that are requesting use of these resources. The resource manager attempts to provide the QoS attributes required for each individual bearer service. An example of resource manager is a packet scheduler.        Traffic conditioner is a shaping and policing function which provides conformance of the user data traffic with the QoS attributes of the concerned UMTS bearer service. This resides in the GGSN and in the MT as well as in the UTRAN.        
The QoS management functions of the UMTS bearer service in the user plane are shown in FIG. 9. These functions together maintain the data transfer characteristics according to the commitments established by the UMTS bearer service control functions, expressed by the bearer service attributes. The user plane uses the QoS attributes. The relevant attributes are provided to the user plane management functions by the QoS management control functions.
Four different QoS classes standardized in UMTS are shown in FIG. 10.
Data transport may be optimized for the corresponding type of application data or for a bearer service of a certain class. The main distinguishing factor between these classes is how delay sensitive the traffic is: Conversational class is meant for traffic which is very delay sensitive (for real-time services) while Background class is the most delay insensitive traffic class (for non-real time services). Bit error/packet loss rate is also a significant difference between the classes.
To characterize a bearer service in detail, a set of bearer service attributes are standardized in UMTS as shown in the tables referenced below. A certain QoS is requested by selecting a set of attribute values that describes the bearer requirement. Parameters differ depending on the type of bearer service requested. FIG. 11 shows which attributes that are applicable to which traffic class.
FIG. 12 provides an overview of uses for different QoS attributes. The exact definitions of the QoS attributes can be found in TS23.107. A subscription is associated with one or more Packet Data Protocol (PDP) addresses, i.e., IP addresses in the case of IP traffic. Each PDP address is described by one or more PDP contexts stored in the MS, the SGSN, and the GGSN. Default values are also available in the cellular system data base, e.g., the HLR, which holds the subscription information. Each PDP context may be associated with a Traffic Flow Template (TFT). At most, one PDP context (associated with the same PDP address) may exist at any time with no TFT assigned to it. The relationship between PDP address, PDP context, and TFT is provided in FIG. 13.
A PDP context is implemented as a dynamic table of data entries, comprising all needed information for transferring PDP PDUs between MS and GGSN, for example addressing information, flow control variables, QoS profile, charging information, etc. The relation between UMTS bearer services and PDP context is a one-to-one mapping, i.e., if two UMTS bearer services are established for one PDP address, two PDP contexts are defined. The PDP context procedures are standardized in TS23.060. The concepts surrounding the QoS profile and the Traffic Flow Template (TFT) are relevant from the QoS perspective.
The UMTS QoS attributes have been selected and defined mainly for supporting efficient radio realization. A QoS profile is defined by a set of UMTS QoS attributes. The RNC obtains the pertinent radio access bearer (RAB) QoS profile from the SGSN during PDP context activation. There are three different QoS profiles involved in a PDP context activation—the requested QoS profile, the negotiated QoS profile, and the subscribed QoS profile (or the default QoS profile).
A Traffic Flow Template (TFT) is a packet filter (or set of filters) that associates packets to the correct PDP context thereby ensuring that packets are forwarded with correct QoS characteristics. The TFT enables the possibility of having several PDP contexts with varying QoS profiles, associated to a single PDP address. The TFT is managed and initiated by the MT both for the uplink and downlink flows. The uplink TFT resides in the MT, while the downlink TFT resides in the GGSN. The downlink TFT is sent from the MT to the GGSN during PDP context activation/modification. The downlink TFT's may be added to a PDP context that was created without one, and the contents may be modified as well.
FIG. 14 shows TFT packet filter attributes and valid combinations. Each TFT has an identifier and an evaluation precedence index that is unique within all TFT's associated with the PDP contexts that share the same PDP address. The MS manages the identifiers and the evaluation precedence indices of the TFT's, as well as the packet filter contents. Some of the attributes in FIG. 14 may coexist in a packet filter while others mutually exclude each other. Only those attributes marked with an “X” may be specified for a single packet filter. All the marked attributes may be specified, but at least one has to be specified.
The PDP context signaling carries the requested and negotiated QoS profile between the nodes in the UMTS network. It has a central role for QoS handling in terms of admission control, negotiation, and modifying of bearers on a QoS level. The PDP context signaling message exchanges are described below with reference to the numerals in FIG. 15.
1. An RRC connection establishment is performed. This procedure is needed for establishing a connection, but does not cover more from a QoS perspective than that the type of radio channel is roughly indicated.
2. The MS sends a PDP message, “Activate PDP context request,” to the SGSN. The requested QoS profile is included in this message. At this stage, the SGSN makes an admission check and might restrict the requested QoS if the system is overloaded.
3. The SGSN sends a RANAP message, “RAB Assignment Request,” to the RNC in the UTRAN. RANAP, or Radio Access Network Application Part, is an application protocol for supporting signaling and control transmission between the UTRAN and the external CN. RANAP permits communication between the UTRAN and circuit-switched or packet-switched networks. This request to establish a radio access bearer (RAB) service carries the (perhaps modified) RAB QoS attributes.
4. From the RAB QoS attributes, the RNC determines the radio-related parameters corresponding to the QoS profile, e.g., transport format set, transport format combination set, etc. In addition, the UTRAN performs an admission control on this bearer.
5. The RNC sends an RRC message, “Radio Bearer Set-up,” to the MS. The RRC message includes the radio-related parameters that were determined in step 4.
6. The UTRAN and the MS apply the radio parameters and are ready to transfer traffic. To signal this, the MS sends a “Radio Bearer Set-up Complete” RRC message to the RNC.
7. The UTRAN sends a “RAB Assignment Complete” RANAP message to the SGSN.
8. A Trace procedure may be initiated. This is an operation and maintenance function for surveying subscribers.
9. The SGSN sends a “Create PDP Context Request” to the GGSN carrying the QoS profile. However, the QoS profile may have different parameters than those requested by the MS in step 2. Based on this profile, an admission control is performed at the GGSN level, and the GGSN may restrict the QoS if, for example, the system is overloaded. The GGSN stores the PDP context in its databases.
10. The GGSN returns the negotiated QoS to the SGSN in a “Create PDP Context Response”0 message and the SGSN stores the PDP context in its database.
11. The negotiated QoS is sent from the SGSN to the MS in an “Activate PDP Context Accept” message. If either the SGSN or the GGSN has modified the QoS profile, then the MS has to either accept or reject this profile.
Several admission controls take place in the procedure. Because bandwidth associated with radio is the most expensive resource, the UTRAN is consulted in determining whether radio resources are available during PDP context activation or modification. In other words, admission control in UMTS is performed in a radio centric manner.
To provide IP QoS end-to-end, it is necessary to manage the QoS within each domain. An IP BS Manager in the Gateway is used to control the external IP bearer service. Due to the different techniques used within the IP network, this is communicated to the UMTS BS manager through the Translation function. There is a likewise a need for an IP bearer service manager function to be provided in UE, where the bearer service manager maps the QoS requirements of the application to the appropriate QoS mechanisms. FIG. 16 shows the embodiment for control of an IP service using IP BS Managers in both possible locations in the UE and Gateway node. FIG. 16 also indicates the optional communication path between the IP BS Managers in the UE and the Gateway node. The IP BS Managers use standard IP mechanisms to manage the IP bearer service. These mechanisms may be different from mechanisms used within the UMTS, and may have different parameters controlling the service. The translation/mapping function provides the interworking between the mechanisms and parameters used within the UMTS bearer service and those used within the IP bearer service, and interacts with the IP BS Manager. If an IP BS Manager exists both in the UE and the Gateway node, it is possible that these IP BS Managers communicate directly with each other by using relevant signaling protocols.
An IP Multimedia Service (“IMS”) may be defined “on top” of the GPRS bearer service to provide multimedia sessions to end users. The quality of service aspects of bearers supporting IP multimedia is specified in the 3GPP TS 23.207, and the IP multimedia specification is set forth in the 3GPP TS 23.228. The IMS is based on IP application signaling, which in a preferred, example embodiment includes session initiation protocol (SIP) and session description protocol (SDP). SIP is a signaling protocol to establish sessions, and SDP is a text-based syntax to describe the session and includes, for example, the definition of each media stream in the session.
For multimedia sessions, it is important that network managers and services providers be able to monitor, control, and enforce the use of network resources and services based on “policies” derived from certain established criteria such as the identity/authority level of users and applications, traffic bandwidth requirements, security considerations, time of day/week, etc. Because there are varying circumstances in which various entities are entitled to use the services they request, there is a need for rules, a need for enforcement methods of these rules, and a need for a “judge” to decide when they apply. Accordingly, three major components of a policy system include policy rules, which are typically stored in a policy database, policy enforcement, which may be implemented at Policy Enforcement Points (PEP), and Policy Decision Points. The IETF has standardized a protocol for information exchange between PEPs and Policy Decision Points under the term Common Open Policy Service (COPS). In general, a policy may be regarded as a collection of rules that result in one or more actions when specific conditions exist.
Session level policy controls, such as the service-based local policy control described in commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/861,817, entitled “Application Influenced Policy,” cannot automatically be applied to PDP contexts unless the relationship of the various media streams to the PDP contexts is known. That is because such relationships are under the control of the end user establishing the multimedia session, the various media streams, and the corresponding quality of service parameters associated with those media streams.
A chief problem addressed by this invention is how to communicate effectively and efficiently the relationship between a session, media flows in that session, and PDP context bearers established for those media flows in order to request, reserve, supply, and enforce the resources necessary to support each media flow at the PDP bearer level. This problem is compounded in end-to-end user sessions where the backbone network uses one protocol, e.g., RSVP, to manage/reserve backbone resources for a session while the mobile terminal/UMTS network uses another protocol, e.g., PDP context information, to interwork with backbone quality of service reservation/management mechanisms. Hence, the interworking and cooperation between such different quality of service reservation/management mechanisms is critical to ensure end-to-end quality of service. To enable interworking between these two QoS domains with different signaling protocols, the interworking node must be able to receive service requests from one domain, and generate the necessary service request to the other domain. The interworking node must obtain the necessary service information for the service request to be generated. Where this information is not provided by the service request, the interworking node must receive a “key” enabling it to access the additional required information from another source.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems by providing an efficient and effective mechanism for binding packet access/bearers in the UMTS to the multimedia streams in a session they support to permit session level control of those bearers, e.g., requesting, reserving, supplying, and enforcing IP level resources needed to support the session. This mechanism also enhances the interaction between UMTS packet access bearers and quality of service reservation and management mechanisms employed by the IP backbone network. IP-level elements in a PDP context activation/modification message include binding information to link each of plural media PDP contexts/data streams to a multimedia session and to a corresponding packet access bearer. As a result, network operators can then identify the multimedia session and apply policy control to each of the media PDP contexts/media streams/packet access bearers in the session. One desirable policy control approach is service-based local policy control described, for example, in commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/861,817 entitled “Application Influenced Policy,” filed on May 21, 2001.
In general, the present invention provides a method for use in setting up and orchestrating a multimedia session involving a mobile terminal. Using session signaling, a multimedia session with plural media data streams is initiated between the mobile terminal and a remote host coupled to a packet data network. The mobile terminal is coupled to the packet data network and to a multimedia system that provides multimedia session services by way of an access point. A plurality of packet access bearers is established between the mobile terminal and the access point to transport corresponding ones of the media data streams between the mobile terminal and the access points. Media binding information is created for each media data stream. The media binding information associates each media data stream in the session to one of the media packet access bearers and is used to provide session-based control of each of the media packet access bearers.
Local media binding information may be generated for each media data stream for use in a local domain of the mobile terminal. Local media binding information is also generated for each media data stream for use in a local domain of the remote host. Alternatively, the media binding information generated for each media data stream may be used in both local domains of the mobile terminal and the remote host.
The media binding information may be created/provided in any number of ways. In one example, non-limiting embodiment, the media binding information is included in a message portion of the session signaling and may be to included, for example, with the media definition. The session signaling may employ, in a preferred example, session initiation protocol (SIP) with a message portion that uses session description protocol (SDP). In other words, the media binding information may be included in the SDP information for the multimedia session, e.g., as an SDP extension.
In another example, non-limiting embodiment, the media binding information for one of the media data streams includes a session identifier that identifies the session and a media data stream identifier corresponding to the one media data stream. The session identifier is carried in the session signaling, and the media data stream identifier is generated by one or more nodes/entities involved at the session level in the session signaling. Such nodes or entities include one or more of the following: the mobile terminal, the access point, the policy decision point, the multimedia system, and the remote host. The one or more nodes use a predetermined procedure for determining the media data stream identifier. In one example, the session identifier is included in session authorization signaling, and the media flow identifier for the corresponding media flow is added to the session identifier to generate the media binding information for that media flow. If SDP is used to define the media flows in the multimedia session, the media flow identifier may be a number corresponding to a sequential number of the media definitions in the SDP for that multimedia session.
Other methods may be used to create/provide the media binding information. Regardless of the specific method used, the present invention provides session level monitoring and control of each of the media packet access bearers using the media binding information. In addition, if a parameter, e.g., a bit rate parameter, of one of the media data streams changes during the session or a media stream is added or removed, the corresponding media binding information also changes.